In general, storage containers for home and office use are bulky and take up too much storage space for both the consumer as well as the distributor and retailer when empty. Even when storage containers are collapsible and can disassemble when not in use, these containers can be difficult to disassemble and then re-assemble. When disassembled, collapsible storage containers tend to have irregular configurations and do not easily lie flat so as to fit in a lid for storage purposes. When empty and not in use, the consumer may desire to easily collapse the container and be able to store it on a shelf, in a closet or under a bed, while taking a minimal amount of space and laying flat. Given the irregular shape of existing collapsible and non-collapsible containers, it is often difficult to efficiently store.
Also, collapsible storage containers lack the necessary components to accommodate popular organizational items such as hanging file folders. Collapsible storage containers are not currently designed to easily facilitate standard office organizational equipment such as dividers and hanging files for instance, because the components necessary to accommodate these items are difficult to incorporate into a collapsible design or result in a collapsible container that does not collapse flat for easy storage. Finally, many existing collapsible storage containers are not designed to withstand the rigors of being collapsed and re-assemble multiple times.
As mentioned above, the distributors and retailers of such collapsible storage containers also encounter difficulties with current storage containers. Specifically, stores that sell containers such as cardboard boxes or plastic storage totes for home and office use face transportation and display problems as they attempt to sell such storage containers. Storage containers that are shipped from the manufacturing site to the store need to use minimal space as possible on the truck or other delivery vehicle on which they are shipped. Often, containers are shipped pre-assembled resulting in maximum shipping and display space being used by such containers.
In order to overcome this problem, some manufacturers of storage containers design and make containers that are shipped in a collapsed or unassembled state. These containers, however, are often difficult to assemble and even though shipped in a collapsed or unassembled state are often in an irregular shape or configuration when collapsed.
By way of example, so-called banker's boxes, a storage box of cardboard with flaps for closing shut the box, are often shipped and purchased in an unassembled state. While shipped and purchased unassembled, the configuration of the banker box in this state is irregular and somewhat oblong. It tends to be a wasteful use of shipping space as well as display space given its irregular shape. It can also be difficult to assemble as it requires multiple flaps to be engaged against each other.
Thus, it is desirable to have a collapsible storage container for home and/or office use that is easy to collapse and re-assemble for shipping, display and storage. It is also desirable to have a collapsible storage container that incorporates components necessary to facilitate standard office organizational equipment such as dividers and hanging folders.